


Hearts Combined (Old)

by ArtWolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Author has ideas, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Horny Peter Parker, Horny Wade Wilson, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Wade Wilson, Rimming, Rutting, Shy Peter, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Wade Wilson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet Dream, heartmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: When a bunch of 'witches' decide to do a spell on Deadpool, it doesn't go the way they want it to.****This work is old. I am in the process of rewriting this story!  Read it if you are interested or curious about the plot! ****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got into reading some pages from Spiderman and Deadpool and I saw the heartmate one and I was like, I'm doing this! With a few more changes. 
> 
> #1-  
> It will kind of have Alpha and Omega tendencies. 
> 
> #2-  
> In the comic I saw, it said something about summoning a demon with a heartmate, but that's not gonna happen. 
> 
> #3-  
> The Avengers will be involved and it will basically be them trying to, quote-on-quote, save Peter. But I think we all know how that's gonna go. 
> 
> {White}  
> [Yellow]

{So can someone tell us why we're tied up like this?}

[I don't know, but it seems really important] 

"Yeah, like some sort of ritual. Hey, we're part of something important. That should be a good thing." 

"Shut up you fool or we will drain more blood than necessary." 

Deadpool didn't know how he got into this situation but right now, he was hanging upside by magical blue chains, under a giant sparkling bright blue circle with some symbol in it with black candles around it, and a bunch of catholic witches were surrounding him with one of them having an urn, one having an ancient looking book, one holding a knife that was wavy and curvy and walking towards him, and the rest were just whispering about some bullshit he didn't understand. 

The one with the knife gets a chair and starts to climb onto it, holding it out at Deadpool. She starts to slowly drag the knife at his skin until Deadpool reached out with a free arm, making the girl fall off. 

"Hey, you mind if I have that knife? I like where this is going but I don't know if I like being apart of this. So, if I can just-"

With a child-like stomp of her feet, the knife girl gets up and stabs Deadpool straight through his hand. Deadpool looked at the knife and looked back at the knife girl, who was staring disgustingly at him. She grabbed the chair and walked away, while leaving the knife in Deadpool's hand. She came back with a ceramic bowl and started to collect Deadpool's blood as it drips slowly. 

"You know, I would say it's rude to kidnap me, stab me, and then collect my blood from me, but at this point, I'm ridiculously curious as to what the hell you guys are doing." 

The knife girl swishes the thick blood around in the bowl and as quickly as she can, she removes the knife out of Deadpool's hand. Deadpool was about to say something, rude but then he notices his hand. 

[Yes, it's a nice hand, there are many like it but this one is mine, what's the point?] 

{Shut up you idiot and look.}

Deadpool observed closely as his hand. He may have a ridiculous healing factor but it never stopped the blood, closed the hole like nothing, and clean up the mess.

[Big deal. Stuff like that happens like that all the time] 

{Yes, but not in that way. I'm starting to think we really are in a big witch cult thing here} 

He was so fascinated by this that he almost forgot what was happening. Almost. Until a blonde hair girl with long hair and uniform on came strolling in. Deadpool had to do a double take because she was wearing some sort of blue and pink paint that curved into different patterns on her face. She took off her swayed jacket and wrapped around his waist as she walked towards the girl with the book. 

"Sister Lisa, I hope the soul your lot caught is dark enough for our dark master to nestle in. Is he... corrupted enough?" 

The book girl smiled and nodded happily. 

"Yes Sister Marge, his soul as dark as a black hole. He shall be the perfect vessel."

Sister Marge smiles evilly and takes the book away, striding towards Deadpool like some sort of innocent. Deadpool tried to break the chains again but they were not budging one bit. Sister Marge laughs like some snobby goose as she watches him struggle against the binds. 

"Oh you poor, unfortunate, fool. You're not getting anywhere with your frivolous mortal attempts. You are now apart of a ritual. A ritual that will aid in the destruction of the world. And we, The Witches of Catholic, will be in the front sear of all of it, doing anything to make our Lord happy." 

Sister Marge steps on the outside of the circle, like everybody else was doing, and she starts to open the book. She smiles brightly as a sudden wind sweeps through the school, turning the pages to where she needs them to be. Everybody around the circle was making exciting noises as circle below them started to glow brighter. 

"Alright Sisters, let us begin. I can feel his heartmate now. So perfect for our vessel so-"

"Woahwoahwoahwoah.... woah. Heartmate? What the fuck is a heartmate? It sounds like some cheap knock off of a soulmate. But I don't really see soulmate in the tags. I do see Alpha and Omega but that's beside the point. My point is that what, soulmate was too cool for you so you decided on heartmate as a new theme? I tell ya, witches and their weird names," Wade says as he shakes his head and places his free arm on his hip like some scolding parent. Sister Marge snarls and looks at the book again. 

"Well annoying vessel, if you must know, the heartmate that is picked out will be our master's ideal mate. It's basically like, the perfect match for you. Someone you wouldn't expect. Now quiet foul mortal, your heartmate shall arrive soon. Sister Ming, keep that blood on standby, after his heartmate is summoned, do your job right and pour the blood in the circle."

Sister Ming nods excitedly and stands by her post as Sister Marge starts to take a deep breath and chant something. Suddenly, the circle starts to smoke and surround Deadpool, making him cough and sputter. After what feels like hours of this torture, Deadpool finally opens his eyes to see a silhouette. Not just any silhouette, but a skinny, lean one that's panicking and looking around. Deadpool smiles as the figure turns around and looks at him, both with a look of shock and annoyance. 

"Spider babe, my favorite arach friend!"

"Deadpool. Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause you know me so well baby, now could you help me out of this predicament I'm in?"

"What predicament are you in?"

"Well-"

"SPIDER-MAN?!"

All the girls looked at him surprised. Sister Marge started to flip through the pages carelessly and wildly. 

"Wh- how- WHAT? WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Spider-man turned towards the worrying girls and puts his hand up. He takes a few steps forward but stopped when ashes started to be thrown on him. 

"What the- What is this? Are these somebody's ashes?" 

"Well yes, they are of our former administrator, Mrs. Edna Morgan." 

Spider-man's eye twitches underneath his mask and he made quick work of disposing all of these crazy teens. He webbed the urn out the girl's hand and placed it on the ground, making sure nothing will happen to it. He looks up and starts to web the girls together, avoiding many futile punches here and there. He could hear Deadpool cheering him on in the background along with chains falling and a hard 'oof.'

Spider-man rolls his eyes as he sees Deadpool get up and walk towards the now bundled up girls. He picks up the book Sister Marge had and starts to wave it around. 

"Look Spider, I'm a wizard, or a warlock, or whatever the fuck other magical thing there is. Check it out, Windgardium Leviosuh!" 

"It's Wingardium Leviosa and do you really have to hold that book? It looks..... unsettling."

Deadpool shrugs and just looks at Spider-man, who was contacting the police with his mask. He smiled as he watched the younger man patiently talking to the police. He wanted to say something snarky but a sharp pain in his mouth stopped him, making him cover his mouth and drop to his knees. Spider-man sees this and drops down beside Deadpool, blushing as he touched his shoulder gently. 

"Deadpool, are you ok? What happened? Did the fall knock some teeth out?"

"Awww, baby boy don't worry, it's just a little pain. It's gone so let's focus on these bitches right here and get this book somewhere else." 

Spider-man rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit as he helps Deadpool off the ground. As soon as they looked back at the witches, they could hear the sound of blaring sirens and see the familiar flash of red and blue lights. Spider-man and Deadpool sighed as police walked, more like barged, in and scoped the place out.

"Welp, my job here is done. Come on Deadpool. Let's get this book back to the Tower for close examination."

Deadpool squinted his eyes as he looked at Spider-man. He didn't know what was going on but he suddenly wanted to be closer to the hero. He wanted to scent the hero. He wanted to... to.. to.... 

[Fuck him. Just say that. God, why are we acting so weird?] 

{I don't think that's exactly why but I have a feeling that the whole witch thing has something to do with this} 

Deadpool bit his lip as he followed Spider-man out. He could feel a wave of pain as he covered his mouth again, this time letting out a groan. The young hero notices and grabs Deadpool's hand, shooting a web out towards a building and starts to swing away from the commotion. They stop on top of a building and the young hero examined Deadpool. 

"Deadpool, are you sure you're ok? We can go to Tony and Bruce if you need them. Seriously Deadpool, what's wrong-"

He stopped mid sentence when he places his hand on Deadpool's shoulder. The young hero's mouth watered all of a sudden. His stomach started to twist and turn when he suddenly gets hit with a wave of scent that was earthy, a bit bitter, but it still smelled like Deadpool. He quickly snapped out it when Deadpool leaned in, trying to scent him back. Spider-man backed away, leaving Deadpool agitated and in serious pain. 

"Fuck. What is going on?" 

Deadpool silently cursed and the young hero watched as the mercenary rose up and puffed his chest out. Spider-man shuddered at that sight and shook his head, stopping the current thoughts that are running through his head. Sure he had a huge crush on the merc but it never made him feel this.... needy and....helpless. 

"Deadpool, we need to go to Tower now. I'll contact Tony and tell him what happened. Do you still have the book?"

The merc quietly held up the book and walked over to the hero who was now standing up. 

"Spidey, please listen to me and don't think I'm crazy or weird but,I can kind of smell you and it's kind of driving me insane. Well, more insane. I suggest you go ahead first and I'll meet you at the tower."

The mercenary's voice was deep and demanding. It didn't even give off that Deadpool charm that Spider-man had grown to love. It was growly and.... arousing. Spider-man shook his head and nodded but before he could say anything, Deadpool jumped off the building and a few seconds more, the sound of glass and metal shattering happened and it was followed by the very loud car alarm. Spider-man wanted to stay and help but he somehow knew by Deadpool's voice that that wouldn't be a very good idea. He shot out his webs and swung towards the Tower at an almost whiplash speed. He perches on a building a few blocks away from his destination and with calmed breath, he starts to make the call. 

"Tony, we need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, Just throwing in a lot of Harry Potter references because I love magic and I'm a fucking nerd.

Deadpool painfully gets up from the broken car, ignoring the different civilians looking him up and down. The mercenary shrugs the debris off of his shoulders and ignores the calls of people trying to take him to the hospital. He feels an unnecessary jolt of adrenaline when he sees the Tower up ahead and smiles softly, sprinting towards his desired destination, not caring about his broken hands or sprained legs. 

{So, our body is acting weirder than usual and we just fell down a building because of it. Are we gonna.. you know... talk about it.} 

[Why talk about it? We feel GREAT! I mean, haven't we always said that we needed a little pep in our step.] 

{That's not the point Yellow, the point is that we feel very feral right now and we literally jumped off a building....because we couldn't handle smelling Spider-man.} 

[Yeah, I guess it's weird but you know what else is weird?] 

"Shut up you two. I'm focusing on getting to the tower." 

{Ok, but why are we going to the Tower in the first place?} 

[Because our sweet angelic bug-a-boo, Spider, wants us there and who are we to deny our princess and leave her hanging at the ball?] 

{Ok, first of all, not the answer I was looking for and second of all, why are we literally bounding towards the Tower like a fucking lion about to snatch up some prey?} 

[........ Because of Spider-man?] 

Deadpool skids to a stop and starts to breath heavy. Why was he bounding towards the Tower? He knows, for sure, that he has a crush on Spidey, but he never jumped off a freaking roof just to get away from his urges and he sure as hell never ran like he was some sort of animal, just to be near him again. Deadpool stretched his head and looked down, puzzled and out of breath. After a few minutes, a sweet smell took over his nose again, making his mouth water and his teeth grow... sharper? 

[Holy shit, what did those witches do to us? We're going feral over here!] 

{We should get inside the building, right now so the Avengers can fix this mess.} 

Deadpool blinked and looked at the book in his hands. He starts to jog and look around, ignoring the pain in his teeth and the sudden smell that was penetrating his nose. After a few minutes, he stops only a few feet away from the building, breathing hard and clenching his teeth. The pain grew with each passing minute he was just letting the smell get to him. He looked around towards the sky until he saw the familiar sight of red and blue spandex flipping off a web and landing perfectly in front of him. 

"Deadpool, you got here fast. I thought about going back if you didn't catch up but it looks like I don't need to. By the way, random question, have you been.... smelling something....ever since we got out of that school?"

'I've been smelling your sweet skin. I just want to bite you and taste you and-'

Deadpool shakes his head vigorously, trying to get those random thoughts out of his head before smiling behind the mask, ignoring his canines stretching more and more. 

"No, unless you count the few taco stands I passed by. Hey, once we find out what's happening, we should totally check out Sam's Taco. She's a kind and sweet soul who makes some of the best tacos I've ever tasted, total foodgasm."

Spider-man shakes his head and laughs a bit before looking away. He doesn't know why he's looking away but all he knows is, if he sees the mercenary, he'll just go crazier. 

"Are you asking me out Deadpool? I don't think now's the perfect time to think about that."

"Oh baby, this is the perfect time, cause I'm starving for something sweet and juicy to sink my teeth in...to."

Deadpool looks at the hero, his teeth suddenly got a soft bit of pain in them and then his whole mouth started to water. He tried to keep it in but there was low growling in his chest that said, let it be. 

{Ok, this is getting dangerous, we should move out and go into the Tower} 

[Agreed, let's go knucklehead, double time. We gotta fix this problem before it starts a new one.] 

"Deadpool? Are you ok? God, this whole witch thing is so stupid. Why did it even happen?"

"Because we're peculiar people. Now let's go baby boy, before I curse with my most powerful spell."

Spider-man watches as his mercenary crush was waving the book around and pretending to shield himself with a fake cape. He couldn't help laugh as the mercenary was walking around him in some sort of playful fighting stance. 

"You dare laugh at my magic? Now prepare for spell! Avida Kedevra!"

Spider-man rolls his eyes and looks at the child like man in front of him. 

"It's Avada Kedavra. I swear, if you were in their world, you'd be Neville Longbottom. You'd just mess up the spells that causes problems for everyone."

Deadpool faked gasped and pulled back from his stance. 

"How dare you insult me Hermione Granger! I'd at least be Ron Weasely. And you know what, you don't deserve to be the lovely Hermione, you deserve to be Percy, little annoying prefect." 

"Whatever Neville, let's just get in before we nerd out even more."

Deadpool smiled and followed behind, stopping himself from getting too close to the young hero, even slapping himself a few times to stop himself from thinking about intimate things to do to the hero. They get into the elevator and the young hero pushes the button to take them to where Tony and Bruce are. They sit in an unusually comfortable silence until the hero breaks it with a question. 

"Deadpool, did you... put on cologne or something? Because something is wafting in the air and it smells.... um.... interesting." 

"You should talk. I can smell you too. Did you put on some perfume, cause you also smell..... interesting."

Spider-man bit his lip and shifted a bit. He doesn't know why he's acting like this but he shouldn't be liking this. Right? 

Before he could process his troubling thoughts, the elevator dings open. He gets out quickly and goes down into the lab. On the way there though, he felt this looming threat of being hunted. He felt like Deadpool was about take him down now and he felt.... excited and exhilarated by it. He quickly bit back a groan that threatened to come up and he quickly walked forward, hoping Deadpool wouldn't notice his panic rising. Spider-man huffed in relief as he sees the opening to the lab up ahead. He opens the door up to find not only Bruce and Tony there, but Thor as well. The Thunder God turns around to the pair and greets them energetically. 

"Man of Spiders! Pool of Dead! I detected a large amount of magical properties in the area so I came here as soon as possible."

Thor walked towards the two heroes but he froze right in front of them, looking pale. Deadpool looked confused at first until Thor snatched the book out of his hands and held it out like it was a dirty and wet towel. 

"Man of Spiders, why is this book in the hands of you two? This book is very dangerous."

Tony and Bruce were behind Thor in an instant and they also started to question what happened. 

"Yeah kid, you asked for help but we don't even know what's going on. Please tell us because I really do feel a bit unsettled."

Bruce just nodded his head slowly and tried to scoot away from the book. Spider-man takes a deep breath and was about to explain when all of sudden, Deadpool intercepted. 

"Well, glad you asked cause I think Spidey will only tell you about it partially. I'll tell you the run down. So, I was in my apartment, just chilling and about to order some food when all of a sudden, my phone started to ring. I answered it and there was a young lady on the phone who was begging me to unalive some bastard that was harassing her and you all know that I can't stand young ladies being harassed, so I got my happy ass off the couch, got in my gear, and headed off to the location of to the place where I was to unalive the bastard. Well, turns out, I was tricked and not only did I fall right into the trap, but I had to suffer with a bunch of bitchy witches that tied me up in blue chains and they took my blood so they can summon some demon thing"

"Did they say what demon?"

"Uh, no. They were longingly sighing, 'Our Master' which is really weird. By the way Thor, do you know what the fuck a heartmate is, cause I have no idea."

"A.... heartmate? You mean, your heartmate was summoned but not the demon? 

"Yeah, they were so shocked as to why my heartmate was none other than Spidey! I know right, crazy. Anyway, they threw a bunch of ashes at him, he webbed them up good and now we have their book. That about clear everything baby boy? Tin can? Jolly Green Giant? Weatherman?'

Spider-man just nodded, Tony just looked confused, Bruce was still trying not to look at the book and Thor? Thor looked like he was about to burn something. 

"Pool of Dead, how are your teeth? And your eyes, how do they feel? Do you feel.... happier, more...... cheery, more....... feral than usual?"

Tony looked at Thor and Deadpool just self-consciously moved his jaw around, growling a bit in the process. Spider-man notices but instead of running, he stays and wonders why he's so frightful but so giddy to be near this man. 

"That's.... oddly specific Weatherman. To answer your questions, my teeth are fine, I'm not in any pain whatsoever, I am feeling happy and cheery because we just took down some witches, and feral? I don't know about that. What do you mean by feral-"

Before Deadpool could continue, Thor gave the book to Tony and then walked up to Spider-man, who was still trying to make sense of the situation. Thor raised a hand up and placed it gently on Spider-man's shoulder. Spider-man was confused and wanted to say something but before he could, Deadpool growled deeply and darkly like an animal while looking at the Thunder God. He continued to growl until Thor took his hand off of Spider-man's shoulder. Deadpool shook his head and was surprised when he saw everyone around him look shocked and terrified. He looks at Thor, who was surprisingly quiet. Tony was the first one to question what happened. 

"Ok, what just happened Thor? What the hell? What was that growl? Was that even human? Deadpool, are you going feral or something? Oh god, what is happening?"

Thor ignored Tony's rambling and grabbed the book back, opening it to a page and looking deeply at it. He points to what he needs and then looked up at the hero and anti-hero. 

"Man of Spiders and Pool of Dead, I have some news for you. What you are experiencing is the effect of the heartmate spell. This spell was banned from Asgard years ago, along with this book. How it got down to Earth, I'm not sure, but I am going to inform you of the effects. Firstly, Pool of Dead, it seems like the spell has chosen you as the Alpha or dominant and Man of Spiders as the Omega or sub."

Spider-man blushed under his mask and his mouth became dry and stuck. Deadpool was unusually quiet and was tense and stiff. Thor continued in a concerned voice, ignoring Tony's many ramblings and cursing. 

"Pool of Dead, your fangs will grow more painful every minute, hour, and day you are near your mate. Man of Spider, you will grow,uh, I don't really know how to say this in a.....good way, but you'll become more needy and desperate until you two......um......"

Tony grabbed Thor's shoulder and looked over to the book angry and curious. His eyes became wide with every sentence he read, He looked at the hero and anti-hero with a more disgusted look than anything. He inhaled heavily and looked back at Thor. 

"Are you fucking serious Thor? This can not be everything here. This has to be some joke." 

Thor shakes his head slowly and looks back at his friends with sympathy. 

"My friends.....this 'curse' will not stop unless we find the other book or until......until you guys......mate." 

"WHAT?!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just fucking updated? 
> 
> This chick right here! I am really sorry that I have not updated this fic! Please enjoy this chapter as an apology!

The room was quiet. Bruce had his head in his hands as Tony went on about how insane this all was and how this isn't real. Thor only looked at the book, trying desperately to find something else useful. Meanwhile, Deadpool stood there dead silent and unable to move. All he could do was stare at Spider-man, who was now, even with the mask, looking like he wanted to throw up. It was true but not at the thought of fucking Deadpool, oh no no no. It was the fact that everything was processing so fast that he felt too dizzy, like he just closed his eyes and spun around a merry go round. After a few more minutes of silence, Thor finally spoke up and became more concerned. 

"I'm sorry young friends, but that's all I know. For now, I suggest you two stay away from each other for a while. Right now, I want you two to be checked out by Tony and Bruce so we can view your....progress. Bruce, you take Pool of Dead to the medical bay. Check his teeth and his eyes and see how much they've changed and please be careful. He may look calm, but with the spell on him, he's a bit more violent and unpredictable. I'll be down there soon so I can see it for myself." 

"How is that even possible? What we gotta worry about Deadpool having a rampage all because he's not being near someone? And what the hell is checking the eyes and teeth gonna do?" 

Thor shrugged a bit before looking back at his other worried friend. Bruce nodded and walked towards Deadpool, ushering him towards the elevator. With a final look back, Deadpool was shoved into the elevator and going down, leaving Spider-man, Thor, and Tony alone together. The hero shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit sad and nervous without Deadpool being close by him. He felt really safe around him and even though he was surrounded by so many security cameras, expensive high tech, and two out of the many Avengers here with him, nothing about this environment felt safe to him. He's not sure if the spell kicked him harder than expected or if that was his loving Deadpool side coming up, but right now, he wants to be safe and be near Deadpool. Thor sees the discomforting stance his hero friend was making and decided to look at Tony for some help. Tony calmed himself and approached the young hero carefully, still not sure if he's also as dangerous. 

"Alright kid, I need you to take off your mask so that we can check you over. And don't give the whole, 'I can't reveal who I am' speech because we all know who you are Peter." 

Spider-man was about to retort something about Tony using his real name, but he quickly swallows the comment and sighs deeply. He closes his eyes while slowly gripping the base of his mask and slowly pulling it off. Once the mask was off, he flutters his eyes open, looking at Tony and Thor with still the amount of awkwardness he had before. Tony kept looking confused and almost amazed at Peter's face and Thor was shaking his head.

"Of course the spell would travel fast. Young Man of Spider, how are you feeling?"

Peter rubbed his arm a bit and just kept looking at the two in front of him. He didn't know what to say and he sure as hell didn't want to confess something dark and interesting. 

"I-i feel great, I........guess? I feel a bit uncomfortable because of the staring though, so could you guys....."

Thor cuts Peter off with a throat clearing and he walks up to Peter. Tony was still amazed by what he was seeing. Peter's eyes were slowly becoming more of a golden amber color on the rims and it looked like his eyes were....almost animal. Like his pupil was slitting into an alert/defensive mode. Thor shakes his head and looks back at the book. Peter just looked down like he just got scolded and he slightly shifted from one foot to the other. He felt too vulnerable without his mask and he felt a little awkward without Deadpool near him either. It was weird. He may like the mercenary but he never liked him so much that he felt dependent on him to make him feel safe and protected. Peter didn't even know what he needed protecting from. All his senses were telling him that something bad was gonna happen and that he needed to get back to his alpha. Peter's eyes widened for a second at his own thoughts. 'My.....alpha? Where did that come from?' He shook his head a little and looked back at Thor who was talking to Tony. 

"Dear warrior Tony, until we find a counteractive spell, I suggest that young Man of Spiders not go out to patrol or do any nightly duties. I don't want Pool of Dead quickening this process further. Although they are separated now, just being in the same building will make them both express....their forced nature." 

"What?! I can't go out as Spider-man anymore? For how long? And for what reason?" 

"Man of Spiders, we can't risk you running into Pool of Dead while out. Something....might happen without your knowing consent." 

"This is actually pretty good, I've been wanting a reason to keep Deadpool out completely." 

"Tony, he's not as bad as you give him credit for." 

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes, pretending he didn't hear Spider-man just defend the nutcase that just growled at Thor and, on multiple occasions, killed an unfair amount of people. Tony's still surprised that Peter was still hanging out the annoying problem. Apparently he has a higher tolerance with insane people. Or maybe he's too forgiving. Either way, it makes little sense. The inventor still looked cautious of the young hero and watched as Thor still checked over him with caution. 

"Young Man of Spiders, you'll need to be under house arrest until I can find the solution. Does Pool of Dead know where you live?" 

Peter shook his head no slowly and then started rubbing his neck a bit. He was contemplating telling Wade his address so they could hang out more instead of only hanging out on rooftops, although it was fun to disturb some people with them being in costumes while ordering food and when they played stupid games like who could toss their papers into the bin or spot the asshole. It was weird but hey, Peter wasn't really complaining. Peter's inner thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a ding and the loud booming voice of Thor. 

"Man of Spiders, I suggest going home now. It's best that you're not in the same building as him. And when you get home, make sure to have a mirror on you to check your progress." 

Peter gave a confusing head tilt as he watched Thor happily go up the elevator towards where Bruce and Wade are. Before the hero could complain, Tony stepped in and filled the gaps. 

"What he horribly meant to say was that your eyes are slowly becoming a golden amber. Like Thor said, even being in the same building causes this."

Tony slowly comes up to Peter and holds his hand out. Peter hesitantly looks into it and sees two small dots the size of buttons laid out gently. One button is a bright glowing red and the other is glowing blue. Tony nudges his palm towards the hero, making an effort to make him take the buttons. Peter begrudgingly accepts and then looks over the two small things. 

"I made these for almost everyone on the team for big missions. They're emergency buttons: the red one is for when you need help immediately and the blue one is when your safe. Press either button when you get home so that we know you're safe." 

"This seems a bit....much. I mean, I get it, you don't want me to be around Wa-Deadpool and yes, I see this as a kind of problem but, do I really have to be under house arrest. Who knows how long this'll be. I still have classes to go to." 

Tony shakes his head and then places a hand on Peter's shoulder, giving him a bit of discomfort as, for some reason, even though this is the same hand that comforted him when he had sick, high sensory days, touches him. He felt a bit vulnerable again and he shifts again. The inventor only leads him to the elevator and says his goodbyes. Peter didn't really question anything and just got into the elevator. While going down the elevator, he stashes the two buttons in his boot but when he stands up straight,his nose pricks up a bit. He felt a sudden rush of warmth as a familiar smell pricked his nose. Earthy, bitter, and....just Deadpool. Peter blinked a few times and stopped his brain from processing the smell. He couldn't, under any circumstances, think of Wade or else he'll just press all the buttons until he smelt that bitter yet intoxicating aroma. Peter blushed again at his own thoughts. He smacks his face and breaths deeply, bad choice, as more thoughts appeared. Finally, the elevator stopped and he quickly gets out, barely surpassing his ability to not follow the scent. He puts on his mask and quickly goes outside, spraying his web on a nearby building and swinging away from the tower. As he was swinging, he felt a sudden pain in his teeth, like they were growing or something. He sucked in breath as the pain grew the more he was away from the Tower but he pressed on. He finally makes it to his apartment and rips off his mask, breathing heavily and rushing towards the bathroom where he could check himself out mirror like Thor said. What he sees is something really supernatural. Tony was right, his eyes were slowly turning a golden amber that looks like its going down but at the same time, look like it's flaring up. He slowly opens his mouth a bit and peers in, looking at his canines. They seem normal but he does notice that they were getting sharper than usual. He closes his mouth and rubs his eyes a bit, not believing what he just saw and he hoped upon hoped, that this would all be a big hallucination. 

Without removing his suit, Peter tiredly goes towards his couch and plops face first into it, wondering why his day turned out like this. He pulls out the two buttons from his boot and lazily places them on the table, making sure he didn't push any of them. Once done, he slowly presses the blue button and then settles into the couch, praying, almost whining, that this wasn't happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter! 
> 
> (It's 3:10 am TwT)

To say that Wade is unknowingly angry was an understatement. He literally feeling like his blood is boiling with each second he was away from Peter. He didn't even know why. It was crazy and his boxes sure as hell didn't help much with this situation. While Wade is sitting on the medical table, not recognizing that he was growling softly, Bruce was looking at the mercenary with some fear in his eyes. He was a doctor and he doesn't know what to do if this already unpredictable crazy mercenary attacks him and escapes. Yeah, he could Hulk out, but that would cause more problems than solutions. He has a panic button on ready but he was still hesitant. Bruce makes his way towards Deadpool slowly and clears his throat, making the mercenary stop growling and look at the doctor. Deadpool shakes his head a bit, confused by his thoughts and body. He was feeling a bit dizzy and a lot more angry than he should have been. He felt that some part of him was too dangerous for even him. 

{This is bad, why are feeling like this?} 

[I don't know but we sure as better get the hell out of here before we do anything damaging] 

{Yellow, did you just have a coherent thought plan?}

[OH GOD WHAT IS THIS SPELL DOING TO US?]

Wade growls again in a snap to shut up his thoughts but that only serves to make Bruce jump a little. The mercenary looks a bit apologetic at the doctor even with the mask on, but he didn't stop his small growl coming up his throat. 

"Deadpool, how are you feeling? Thor told me to check on your....teeth and mood, but the way you're growling is making me a bit nervous." 

Wade snarls and ducks his head down, crossing his arms and bouncing his leg a bit. He kept unhinging his jaw, feeling his teeth cramp with the growth of canines. They were hurting like hell, but for some reason, it only makes him more determined to do....something bad. 

{Hey dumbass, talk to the doctor. We want him to know that we are ok}

[Literally White, nothing is ok because our teeth hurt and we can no longer smell our spidey-What the fuck am I saying?]

{Right, I'm getting that feeling too! I think Spidey went home. Maybe that's good?" 

[Good?! White, this is the total opposite! No wonder we're upset!] 

{Great detective work Sherlock} 

[Man, fuck you!]

{Fuck you!} 

[FUCK YOU!]

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU! NOW SHUT UP!" 

The mercenary continues to bounce his knee in a blindly face past and his growls and snarls become louder and more threatening. Bruce backs away and keeps a safe and reasonable distance from the merc. That loud outburst made the doctor almost Hulk out but he continues to breath calmly. Before the tension could be settled, the elevator dings, making the merc and the doctor lift their heads up sharply and take in the two people in front of them. Thor is walking in calmly, with the book now under his arm and making an indecipherable face and walking behind the God was the inventor himself, looking curiously at Deadpool and making a face of nervousness and awe. Both men walk towards Bruce and start talking while Deadpool continued to growl and snarl with the upmost of identifying annoyance. 

"Friend Bruce, have you checked over Pool of Dead?" 

The scientist wrings his hands together and let's out a few stammering words, trying to answer the question as best as he can. 

"I couldn't really do much because ever since Deadpool got onto the elevator and got into the lab, he progressively got....growly and snappy. A-and not just that, he's giving off this very angry aura that I am afraid will cause the Other Guy to come out. All and all, he seems very predatory and animalistic." 

Thor slightly curses and takes the book from under his arm, flipping through the pages and trying to find a solution. Once he's done, he makes his way towards the mercenary and look carefully at him with the other two following. The first thing they notices is that despite the mask being on, Deadpool is very clearly grinding and moving his jaw around impatiently, which Thor fears for the worst. Another thing the men realize is the low and dangerous growl coming from the merc, one that can make a mighty lion become docile. Bruce tries to calm down his breathing cause he's feeling a bit green and Tony just watches in amazement. Once the three men approach only a few feet away from Deadpool, the man snaps his head up and snarls. 

"Pool of Dead, this is your friend Thor. We need to check on you for safety reasons. You must be hurting because of your teeth, yeah?" 

Without another word, Deadpool continues to snarl and grind his teeth, squirming and getting antsy by the minute. He didn't really want to admit that his teeth were growing sharper, causing the point to sort of pierce his lip but not break the skin. Not to mention that with each passing second, he felt a sear of pain go through his mouth that only got sedated when he grounded his teeth. It was only got him a temporary solution but it was better than nothing. The mercenary sighs in anger and frustration looks at the three men and tries his best to be calm. 

"Yes..it..hurts..very much. I don't....know why." 

Deadpool surprises himself with how difficult his words came out. And his voice. It was down about 2 octaves and it was so deep, he could sing Barry White songs to a tee. It surprises the men too because all of them shudders at the dangerous tone coming from the mercenary. Thor clears his throat and walks further towards Deadpool, making sure he didn't tip off merc. 

[Holy shit, look at Thor! We got the thunder god to shudder and get frightened. Should that be a good thing or a bad thing?]

{Definitely bad. We are basically turning into a caveman with how little words are actually coming out! This should not be happening]

[Yeah, although I don't like you White, we both have to be reasonable. Ugh, I almost threw up in my mouth]

{We're voices-alright, not questioning anything anymore. Knucklehead who controls the body, make more conversations with the Avenger bros. We need as much help as we can}

Deadpool looks back at Thor who was looking at him very carefully and very thoughtfully. The mercenary grinds his teeth again as he thinks of a more coherent sentence to say other than angry complaining. 

"I feel.....angry, for some reason. Is Spidey gone?" 

He instantly smacks himself internally and continues to grind his teeth, getting angrier by the minute. Thor only winces a bit at the tone of voice and only gets a closer. He finally gets close enough to place a hand Deadpool's jaw bone, effectively making the mercenary stop grinding and only snarl a bit. He was about to snap his teeth but Thor swiftly gets his hands under the mercenary's mask and pulling it up to his teeth. Deadpool flashes his teeth and growls, snapping his teeth and even trying to bite Thor's hand. The god calmly grabs Deadpool's chin and holds his mouth open, looking at the teeth and shudders when he keeps hearing the low growls of a potentially dangerous being. Tony and Bruce watches in amazement and fear at the very large and animal like teeth and how the mercenary was basically acting like some wild animal being checked on by vets. 

"Pool of Dead, I need you to stop your growling and fidgeting. I know you have enough control in you to stop yourself. You're hurting, I know you are, but you have to stop this." 

"Is..Spidey...gone?" 

Deadpool felt himself growl more as Thor kept moving his jaw around like he didn't hear the question. The mercenary was getting annoyed and he feels like he was gonna snap any minute if he wasn't let go and getting the answer he needs. Thor lets go of Deadpool's jaw gently and slowly starts lifting the mask up even more, trying to see the merc's eyes. That was mistake as Deadpool snaps his teeth down into Thor's hand and growls deeply. The god lets out a scream of pain and agony and Tony gasps in shock at how fast that reaction was. Bruce looks away from the sight of blood and moves away from the scene, trying to keep his 'friend' from coming out and making the scene worse. After the initial shock, Tony rushes to Thor's side and grabs the book. With a cringing nose at how much blood was pooling and coming out, the inventor acts fast in hitting Deadpool with the book until he released the god's hand. Deadpool shakes his head and looks towards Tony with blood covered teeth and growls again, slowly getting off the table while ignoring Thor. In a flash, the god reluctantly recovers in time to say a few words that effectively makes Deadpool go limp and fall to the floor. The room was silent with the exception of heavy panting coming from Tony and Thor. Both men look at each other as the inventor sets the book down with a thump and then looks at unconscious merc on the floor. 

"What-what..What the hell was that?! Thor, wh-what happened?" 

Thor walks towards a table that held some bandages and some gauges and he starts to tend to his deep wounds. 

"Dammit, this is worse than I thought. Friend Tony, I am gonna give you the task of making a muzzle for Pool of Dead while he is unconscious." 

"But Thor, what was that?! He was biting your hand off and asking that question. Why did he ask that question by the way?" 

While Thor bandages his hand, Tony walks carefully over to the limp mercenary, squats down so he's has a good view and starts to look at his teeth. He cringes at the sight and smell of blood especially on the mercenary's teeth. He gets up slowly and looks at Thor who is about done with dressing his wound. 

"Basically, Friend Tony, since heartmates are connected, they ground each other. I believe they are experiencing what it feels like to be away from each other." 

"Oh god, do we have to send out agents to watch over Pet-" 

"No no, he's harmless, although that's a very good idea. As the chosen Omega, Man of Spiders reaction is more tame. It can be fiery, but not too bad. He's just going to feel sadness and loneliness until he meets his other again. As for Pool of Dead, well, he'll feel some hostility towards us because we were the ones that didn't give him any answers about where we have his other. This is the reason why I'm having you build a sort of muzzle for our acquaintance here. With him being forced to stay away from his other, we don't know what he'll do." 

"Ok, that seems easy enough. Any more magical and out there quests?" 

"Yes! Check on Man of Spiders. With his other acting aggressive out of nowhere, he might feel...worried." 

As Tony takes out his phone and starts to dial for Peter, he realizes he has some more questions. 

"Worried? Is that a bad thing?" 

"Yes. Like Pool of Dead wanting to find his heartmate, our friend will too. He'll want to know why his mate is acting like this and then want to do everything he can to make him feel better. It'll all just be a mess if we let it happen. Since Pool of Dead is calmer now, all you have to do is tell Man of Spiders that his mate is alright and that he has nothing to worry about." 

Tony runs his fingers through his hair with a deep exhale and he presses the call button. As he holds it to his ear, he hears Bruce rambling about how this was happening and how this shouldn't be happening. Honestly, Tony feels the same way, but he'd rather keep the remainder of his sanity in tact. After a few dial tones, Tony was getting worried about Peter. Was he already coming to try and calm Deadpool or was he so sad that he couldn't move? These questions kept forming in his head until suddenly, a click was heard and he heard the sound of a sniffling and panicked Peter on the other side. 

"Where's Wade?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished and with exams over and done with, I'll be updating this story more often, along with others and even putting new stories out! Yay!

Peter jolts up from his spot on the couch. The young hero felt something unnerving and cold like he'd just come out of a blizzard. After so many minutes of unexplained cold and clamminess, Peter finally gets up from the couch to pace around the room for a bit, mumbling to himself the reasons. It all made no sense to him as he continues his excessive pacing but suddenly, he felt a throb in his teeth and a need to comfort something. With that in mind, the young hero starts to get nervous about something. He suddenly has the urge to get out of his house and find that something he needs to comfort. Unfortunately, that's a bad idea because then Tony might be watching him or something and might command Thor to do some spell to keep him down. Specific, yes. Highly likely to happen, very much yes. The hero sighs in defeat as he just hugs his body to keep himself busy. He didn't even care about how silly it feels to want to go out and comfort something. He just wants to find out why he's being so..this. 

"Stupid spell. Stupid witches." Peter quietly chants to himself as he sits back down on his couch and sighs. The throbbing in his teeth became a slow steady beat with every second that passes and he's feeling a bit anxious. Everything felt so wrong. He felt out of place in his own home and he didn't know why. Well, he knows why, but he wants to know why this specific thing was happening. With that final thought, his mind quickly changes when his body starts to shake and he feels that rush of clamminess again. However, in this moment, something else happens and it's scaring Peter a lot. In this moment, he feels his eyes start to water and he feels his heart aching like someone ripped it out. He places a hand on his chest and he closes his eyes tightly as he folds himself. Desperate sobs and sniffles fill the vacant quietness of his apartment as they appear to keep flowing out. He tries to stop himself, stop the tears, stop the heartache, but he couldn't. It made him so scared. He couldn't do anything to stop this feeling and he just had to wait it out. His teeth hurt, his chest hurt, his eyes continue to flow, everything was a mess. He couldn't think of a worse pain than this, and he's fought many asshole villains before that had some gruesome methods. But this pain was different. This pain couldn't be healed by his powers or could avoided. This pain he's feeling, is something so emotionally heartbreaking, that it physically hurts. Tears continue to fall down his cheek and he can't help but hold a tight hand on his heart as this pain continues to coarse through his entire body. The pain is from somewhere, he knows it. Something had to be accountable for this pain. Something had to. 

Suddenly, another noise overpowered Peter's sobs and made the young hero take some sigh of unexplained relief. It was Peter's phone, vibrating and singing the Sweet Caroline chorus loudly and proudly. Peter smiles a bit, remembering when he set that as his ring tone because a certain merc got him into it. That memory triggers something as Peter's smile falters and he sits up. The young hero did a double take of this situation as a whole when his brain finally caught up to him. Wade. That was the answer. That's the reason why he's been feeling this way. It has something to do with Wade. The phone continues to ring as Peter starts thinking of his mercenary crush and what has happened to him. Was Wade in danger? Was Wade dying? These questions were so important that he lunged towards his phone and checked the caller I.D. It could be Wade! He could say what was happening to him and maybe Peter could comfort him. Peter didn't even think about how clingy he sounds as he checks the I.D. He snarls a bit, surprising himself a bit but he still looks at the caller. It was Tony but he much didn't care for him. He wants Wade. Peter was about to deny the call but his brain slaps him and tells him something important. Wade might still be in the Tower, along with Tony. Without so much as a thought of hesitation, Peter answers the phone and he sniffles a bit and asks the question. 

"Where's Wade?" 

He didn't realize the weight of that question. He didn't realize the very big problem of telling Tony, his mentor, a man that worries about him constantly, such a question with so much emotion behind it. He just wants to know where Wade is. That's all his mind is telling him. Where is Wade and is he okay? When all he could be hear was quiet mumbling and curses, the young hero was ready to ask the question again but, he was interrupted. 

"Peter, are you okay? Thor told me to check on you and I can hear you sniffling. Were..were you crying?" 

"Yes," Why is he answering so bluntly? "I was crying but that doesn't matter, where's Wade?"

"Do you mean Deadpool? He's fine. A bit tired, but overall, he's fine. He's not in any danger, he's not angry, he's fine." 

Tony's words became slower with each sentence that comes out of his mouth. He was sounding like a man trying to talk down a wild animal. Peter snarls a bit at that thought but he ultimately sighs in relief at the news that Wade was okay. There was a comfortable pause, for Peter anyway, and it only got interrupted when he heard Thor on the other side of the phone, talking in the distance. It was something about the book and some words that were hard to make out. Then, Tony came back on the line with more concern laced in his voice. 

"You never really answered my question Peter. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, m'okay now, just a bit drained." Peter was slightly slurring his words and falling on his side, trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Drained. How so?" 

Peter shifted in his spot and turns his body so that he was deep in the pillows, breathing in a comforting smell of home. 

"Body and heart started hurting earlier. But 'm fine now." 

"Oh my god Peter." Tony's voice came out almost like a whisper but it sounded a bit more distorted as Peter's body relax and slowly go numb. 

"It felt like my half my soul was dying, but I made it. Don't worry. It passed." 

"Alright Peter, I'll let you go, but remember to be careful." 

"I will Tony. Goodbye." 

"Good-" 

Before his mentor could finish, Peter uses the last of his conscious mind to hang up the phone and drop it down on the coffee table. With one last position change, Peter finally gets comfortable enough to let his eyes droop and let the calming darkness envelope him. 

Meanwhile, on the other line, Tony looks at the phone slightly worried. He sighs and places the phone down on the table. Thor comes over to his friend and he stares at Tony with serious and concerning eyes. 

"Is Man of Spiders alright?" 

Tony slowly nods his head and gives the exact same concerning look back.

"He said he feels drained and that earlier, his body and heart started hurting. Is..is that what happens to...um...heartmates when they're not around each other?" 

"I'm afraid so Friend Tony. Since Man of Spiders couldn't comfort and calm his mate, he felt depressed and his heart breaking. He doesn't want his mate to suffer or anything of that matter. We're lucky that Man of Spiders didn't just come back to the Tower. Luckily though, I may have a temporary fix for this. For now, work on the muzzle. The spell I used should keep Pool of Dead asleep and at bay until you finish. Do you think you and Friend Bruce can handle that task?" 

Tony snorts and seats down in one of the wheely chairs. Bruce comes back over and stands next to Tony in a nervous fashion but it was otherwise a helpful gesture. 

"Of course we can Thor, you're talking to two of the greatest minds since Albert Einstein." 

Thor let's out a victory shout and turns around towards the still sleeping mercenary. The thunder god, easily lifts up the merc and places him on the medical table, sprawled out and limp. Tony gets up from his chair and signals Bruce to come on so that they can get started. As the scientists walked to the elevator and got in, Thor continues to look at Wade and then at his bandaged hand that still throbbed and stung badly. He sighs and takes one final look at the mercenary before going over to the forgotten book and picking it up. 

"I hope I can find a cure for both of you heroes."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was scared of many things: aliens, giant rampaging mutant, Pepper getting mad at him for not doing his job. Just simple things like that. However, he discovers a new fear when he had to get close to the very unstable, very unpredictable, and very much a killer that is Deadpool. Never in his life has he ever dealt with a rampaging mercenary that had very nearly torn off a Norse God's hand. The worst part is, even though Tony knew Deadpool was going to be asleep for probably hours because he trusted Thor's magic, but he still didn't get anywhere near the mercenary. Hell, Tony and Bruce nearly flipped their shit when they realized that making a muzzle required them to get close enough to the mercenary so that they can measure his mouth. And to do that, they needed to pry it open. It takes every cell in Tony's body not to just call off the muzzle thing because of many reasons but then again, he had to think of Peter, who would get hurt by the brute if he didn't do anything. So, very much regretting life with his buddy, Bruce, by his side and a specially made ruler, they make it back down to the med bay and stare at the limp mercenary on the medical table. Tony and Bruce look around frantically, wondering why Thor wasn't here and they carefully cross through the med bay. If anyone were to walk in on them, then they would think that two grown men, tiptoeing like a kid sneaking out of the house. As soon as they make it to the table where the mercenary is laying, they look around again and look back at the mercenary. Tony cringes slightly. The large and sharp set of teeth showing were covered in dried blood. Bruce tries to focus on something else, but he slightly shivers as he looks at the teeth as well. 

"This is so stupid. Hey Friday, where did Thor go? Isn't it a bit dangerous to leave Deadpool...like this?" 

"Sir, Thor has gone off-planet.He left only a few minutes and will be back soon enough, he said he needed some items that might help Spider-Man and Deadpool. As for Deadpool himself, Thor has said that the spell he is under will not wake him up until tomorrow but he will put the smell back on Deadpool if necessary." 

"Tomorrow? Oh shit, come on Bruce, we need to hurry up and get measurements from this asshole and get back up to the lab." 

Tony fidgets with the ruler in his hands as he gets closer to Deadpool's face. A low but soft growl comes out that startles both men and makes them both jump away. Bruce tries to calm himself while Tony makes an attempt at getting what he can. After minutes of measuring and a few little 'harmless' growls later, the two men were finally finished and they quickly made their way back to the elevator, both breathing heavily like they just ran in a marathon. 

"Friday, watch Deadpool. If he wakes up, lock down the med bay and tell us. God, why did Thor have to go off-planet." 

"Tony, let's just...deal with the muzzle right now and let's not blame Thor. If he's doing his part of helping Peter and Deadpool, then we should do our part. Now, I have an idea and it's simple enough. Let's get to work." 

As the two men agreed and start to regain their breath, they both walk towards the workbench and start sketching out ideas for the muzzle they must create. Throughout the process, they were still shivering in anxiety thinking about the teeth that were sharp enough to bite through Thor's hand. Tony unconsciously clenches and unclenches his hand as he looks over the blueprints with Bruce. The two men work in an anxious silence until Friday's voice informs them that Thor has returned and is coming into the lab. Both scientists sigh in relief at the thought of not being alone with the rabid mercenary. Thor barely smiles as he walks into the lab with a small chest to his side. The god passes the two worried men and heaves the chest onto the table, making the two scientists look at each other.

"So, uh, wh-what do you have there Thor?" 

Thor opens the chest quickly and turns around with a more normal smile. 

"Ah, Friend Tony, Friend Bruce, I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but I remembered a temporary solution that was made a very long time ago back on Asgard and I had to go get it."

"Huh, well that's a bit...convenient." Bruce walks his way towards Thor and Tony and looks at the opened chest a bit suspiciously. Tony crossed his arms hesitantly as Thor takes out two flasks of different colors. One was a golden color that almost resembled some nail polish with its swirly vortex look and the other one was blue going into purple as it swirled around in the flask. 

"Well Friend Bruce, like I said earlier in the evening, the sort of spell that our friend and mercenary is under a spell that took over Asgard a very long time ago and was banned, along with the book. With these potions, I can dampen the effects of the spell and they should be able to live normally until I can find the right cure for the spell." 

"But Thor, if you have a potion that dampens the effects, why can't you find the cure? Shouldn't there be a potion for that?" 

Thor places the flasks onto the table and turns to meet his friends' worried gazes. With a scratch of his neck, the thunder god winces a bit, trying to explain the situation as best as he could. 

"Well, you see friends, the book containing the spell was banned eons ago. Our alchemists up in Asgard were able to make this potion because we were worried, but at the same time, we forgot about the curse entirely." 

"Can you explain the curse to us?" 

"Yes, and while I explain, can someone get a cup of something to drink? The potion might be a little too strong for a Midgardian taste." 

"Alright, Friday-" 

"Already having a service bot prepare a soda." 

Tony nods his head and then goes back towards his chair, waiting for Thor to explain the story while Bruce fidgets a bit with the blueprints, trying to keep his mind clear. Thor breathes in deeply and huffs out a breath. 

"The curse was harmless, at first and it made many people happy, I mean, it's a spell for finding your lover. Now, no one knows when it started, but then someone on Asgard, who is gladly dead from his own power, started to turn it into something more dangerous, more....inappropriate and violent. Basically, boiling down to it, the spell turned aggressive and it even became a summoning tool to vessel dangerous and nefarious demons and creatures. That was stopped quickly when my father found out what was going on. I'm happy that Pool of Dead and Friend Peter stopped those witches from summoning the demon because with the mercenary's....personality, he would become the perfect vessel. 

Thor paces around the room a bit, his brow morbid curiosity and some worry as he explains. Tony and Bruce look at each other and cringe as they hear what the outcome would be. 

"I guess we got the best-case scenario, huh." Tony states in a tired sigh. Thor nods his head with a smile and looks back at the chest, checking to see if everything is alright. 

"Oh yes, we are very lucky. However, we need to watch over Pool of Dead and Friend Peter. The spell is still on them, meaning that they will be aggressive." 

"But wait, didn't you say that Peter would be harmless a few moments ago?"

"Well, yes but at the same time no. He's only more tame, which is only a little less aggressive than an Alpha. But considering the young spider's biology, I don't know if he can be completely harmless. Sorry to confuse." 

Tony stops listening as he freezes in his seat for a second and plays back the talk he had with Peter just a few moments ago. Listening to those sobs and tired voice messed with his mind as he thought of Peter being aggressive. The kid's been known to maybe not pull back his punches for certain scumbags, but he stopped doing it when he worried about killing someone on accident. To know that the kid might go apeshit and just do anything in his power to get back with the merc currently sleeping unguarded in the med bay, that's one of the few things Tony wishes couldn't happen. As the inventor gets deeper into his worrying thoughts, Thor happily greets the tiny service bot holding out a white cup of dark soda that had ice in it. The god takes it and goes back to the table where he lifts up the flask with the blue and purple liquid in it and starts to take off the cap. The sudden pop of a cork brings Tony back into reality, just in time to see Thor pouring the liquid into the cup and then gently swishing it around to mix it up. Tony clears his throat and stands up, going over to Thor and looking at the liquid presented in the flask. 

"I got so wrapped up in our curse convo that I forgot to ask, what exactly is this potion?" 

"This dampens the effects of the spell. I told you that already-" 

"No, I mean, I know it dampens, but how, is my real question." 

"Oh, the potion I have in the cup is for the Alpha. It makes them a little less aggressive and pretty much gives them the illusion of their Omega comforting and being with them. They already smelled each other so it should be easy for the spell to take over. It also stops an Alpha's rut from happening so-"

"Hang on, a rut? You mean like, a mating rut?" 

Bruce stands up after his question and looks at Thor with nervousness. Tony's eyes widen in realization and he snaps his head up to meet the god's sympathetic and also worrying eyes. 

"Unfortunately, yes friends. And Peter will experience heat if I don't give him this potion as well. Don't worry, I will find the cure." 

"Why is there a potion that dampens the effects, but not a fully developed cure? That makes no sense!" 

Tony felt himself getting angrier and apparently Bruce felt it too. The scientist leaves the room to just calm his nerves and get himself under control while the inventor stares at Thor, not angry at him but more angry towards the people that forgot the cure to this situation. Thor sighs and brings his hand up so he can tangle them in his bushy messy blonde locks. 

"Yes, it doesn't Friend Tony. But, there is a reason and I know you're not going to like it." 

Tony crosses his arms and goes into a stance like he's reprimanding a small child. His face turns from angry to just scolding at this point because he was tired, he has had enough of magic today. 

"Go ahead and tell Thor. Not like our situation is getting any better." 

"Ok, to explain clearly, the one who turned the spell into what it is now, isn't exactly from Asgard." 

"..What?" 

"Apparently, he came from a far off planet or universe and he is-what you Midgardians call-a dick. Not only did he only write the spells in English so that anyone who came across it can look at the spells and do them themselves, but the real move of the dick is that the solutions to the spells are in his native tongue which is very hard to decipher and since my father killed the guy before asking anything important, it took a few trial and errors before we could figure out the temporary solution." 

Thor looks into the cup which now contains a swirly dirt look mess of color that honestly looks unappealing and he nods in satisfactory. He places the cup back on the table and sighs tiredly. Tony follows up with a yawn and looks down at the clock. It's only 9:30 pm-damn, all this happened in such a short time and he and Bruce need to start on the muzzle as soon as possible. With a little less pep in his step, he sits back in his chair and looks over the blueprints again, this time with the thunder god looking over him, amused about the design and making short little efforts to add on his opinions and critiques. Bruce soon joined back in when his nerves stopped acting crazy and he joined in the creation of making the muzzle. To Tony and Bruce, creating the muzzle was simple enough in design with only a few things needed so it can be completely done. 

However, with a very concerned god in their presence, a few modifications here and there made the job go on longer and longer than needed. Tired, ragged, and covered in ash, pencil shavings and some dust, they finally put the finishing touches on the muzzle, strapping it together to look at the effectiveness of it and looking it over carefully. The three men give a tired but satisfactory celebration movement as Tony carefully sets the creation down on the workbench. As they admire their work, Friday suddenly cuts through the quiet celebration with words that scare all three men into freezing on the spot. 

"Sirs, I do believe that Deadpool is awake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I'm taking this story slower than I thought meaning this story is going to be longer than expected. I hope you guys don't mind that because I have some ideas for this and it'll get more interesting, I swear!

Wade groans as he opens his eyes to blinding light. His head throbbed with the same ache as a hangover plus a migraine. Ignoring his aching head, Wade lifts up his head to look around. He tries to lift up his arms and legs, but they feel too heavy. The mercenary curses out in frustration as he tries, again and again, to lift up his limbs but feel like they're paralyzed. He gives up after two more attempts of trying to will his body to actually work. Wade lays his head flat on the cold table and huffs out a breath. He notices the blinding light up ahead and starts to recall the previous night. 

He got kidnapped from some wannabe witches.

They summoned his heartmate, which is apparently Spider babe.

They started acting weird which Thor explains as some ancient curse on Asgard. 

He got taken up by Bruce to be examined, but Bruce was uncomfortable.

And then Thor came up and....

Wade sucks in a deep wince as grinds his teeth together a bit. Hesitating, he runs his tongue along with his canines and feels the sharpness of them. That's enough to make him nervous but the real kicker is the feeling of something caked on his teeth. They had a copper taste to it. Wade shudders as pulls back his tongue, wincing again when he re-tastes the blood on his tongue. He instantly makes a mental note to apologize to the big Thunder man himself if he gets the chance. Or if he can move. Wade struggles more against the invisible straps holding him down but all it did is make him angrier and frustrated. Finally giving up, the mercenary slams his head on the table he's on and continues to do it until somebody tells him otherwise. 

Suddenly, Wade stops his movement as soon as he heard the elevator ding and a few voices coming in. He wants to snarl at them but, that'll probably repeat what happened yesterday. Soon, Tony, Bruce, and Thor all came into Wade's view, crowding him to the point of snarling just a bit. They back away with there hands up and Thor quietly recites some words. Once the incantation ends, Wade feels his hands and feet start to move more with every second until he's finally able to sit up on his elbows. He softly groans in pain with every new movement he takes. 

'Feels like I slept on my old mattress' 

[God, I feel like shit. How long have we been sleeping?]

{I don't know but it's for an uncomfortable amount of time} 

'Oh good, you guys are back. You guys remember what the fuck happened yesterday?'

[Good question, do want after Thor bit you-]

{Yellow, now's not the time for your nonsense!} 

[There's always time for nonsense White, stop being so prude]

'Just tell what happened' 

{Well to sum things up, you bit Thor's hand and wouldn't let go so I guess he did some sort of spell to put us asleep} 

[That explains our tiredness]

{And our sudden disappearance} 

[Yep, so what now, we can go home and watch our Girls right?]

{I don't think that's going to be the case, look} 

Wade slowly turns his creaking neck to the side to take a good, clear eye look at the group of men that just walked in. Bruce is staying as far back as possible from him, looking anxious but also a bit more confident than last time-

[Who did he fuck or get fucked by?]

{Yellow shut it, something big is going on} 

Tony is holding some sort of medium-sized box that must contain some sort of sciencey bull shit and Thor is holding a cup nervously. Moments pass before, surprisingly, Tony steps up to the table where Wade is seated at and he glares at him suspiciously. 

"How are you feeling Deadpool?" 

Wade gruffly clears his throat and looks at the inventor in the most harmless way he could.

[Which is not harmless at all] 

'Shut up, I'm trying not to scare part of the A-Team here.' 

"I'm fine Iron Maiden, now what's in the box? I don't remember telling you guys my birthday, *cough* December 11th *cough*, but I'll accept presents now since you guys missed it." 

Tony rolls his eyes but gratefully, he sees that Deadpool is back to himself and not a growling biting mess like yesterday. The inventor sets the box onto the table, carefully and precisely opening the box like it might explode or something. 

{Considering Tony's other inventions, that might still be a possibility}

[Omg, White made a joke! Yay, celebration! Let's eat tacos!]

'Agreed but not now.'

With a single click, the box opens and Tony picks up the contraption inside. At first, Wade gets confused by how small the things were until they start to unravel it a bit. It looks those teeth things where they can help someone straighten their teeth except....more metal? And it's kind of bright. Tony faces Deadpool again and shudders a bit, looking at the teeth he had to replicate and then realizing he has to do this. Thor comes up beside him and relaxes a bit but not a lot because anything can happen in a short amount of time. He takes a deep breath and gets closer.

"Alright Deadpool, listen up. Thor explained that you are a very likely a high threat, what with this curse and your mental record of psychopathic tendencies and unpredictability."

[Ouch, big words hurt Deadpool in more ways than one] 

{Well what do you expect? He doesn't exactly like us so he's about as blunt as can be} 

Thor comes up to Wade and calmly hands him the cup that he's been holding. He holds the face of someone who really has to do what he can. Wade looks into the cup and instantly gags a bit at the sight. 

{Uck, it looks like mud mixed with fairy glitter shit, we're not drinking this} 

[Come on White, we've drunken way worse than this. That'll be child's play]

Wade lifts up his mask to his nose, holds the cup to it, and then takes a few hesitant sniffs. While the look of the drink in it is unpleasant and weird, the smell of the drink makes the merc drool like hasn't eaten food in days and then suddenly a huge platter of tacos was presented to him. The smell also brings up comfort and safety, like some sort of guardian angel. It brings him a warm tingling inside of him that hopefully isn't his dick and it brings him to quirk his lips up just for a moment. Without thinking, he continues to smell it, taking in deep breaths and savoring every little bit of it. It feels like heaven and he never wants it to end. He wants to stay and wrap himself in this scent and just lay in it for the rest of his days. 

'It smells familiar, but where have I-'

Before he could finish his thought, a loud whirring noise snaps Wade back into reality where Thor is looking a bit proud of himself and Tony has the teeth things set up. The merc soon realizes that he's holding the cup a bit tightly and protectively and he loosens up a bit until Thor stops him with his own hand. 

"Do not worry, Pool of Dead, this is a special potion that you'll be drinking to help you get past this curse. I'll explain later but for now, drink up so that Tony can put on the muzzle. 

Without even thinking of the other sentence the thunder god said, the merc downs the drink and then feels the warmth and tingling come back, this time throughout his body. He shimmies a bit in his seat, feeling all of a sudden, way too giddy. Suddenly, he feels dizzy but he still feels happy and a bit...free. He can still hear the voices of the men in front of him but honestly, he doesn't care about them right. 

[Oh god, we haven't felt this dizzy since we drank on our 18th birthday]

{What did Thor put in that drink? }

[I don't know, but I like having this feeling again]

While Wade is in...whatever sort of state, Tony and Bruce swoop in to apply the muzzle. Thankfully, the inventors get it done in a short time and with a final tap of coordinates on a remote, they slowly let out breaths relief as they see that the muzzle fits. The metal teeth instantly snap the merc's mouth close, keeping it shut and beeping. Thor quickly wraps his arms around Tony and Bruce's shoulders, praising the men profusely. 

"Good work friends! Now, on to the next problems." 

"Next problems? Ugh, why can't we just have something simple with the least amount of problems to them?" 

"Nothing is simple Tony, I think you of all people should know that there's always some other thing that we have to do." 

"I didn't need your sass Brucey." 

Bruce just shrugs with a smug face and Thor chuckles and let's go of his friends' shoulders, walking up to the tired and drowsy merc. With caution, he places a hand on Wade's shoulder and helps him steady so he wouldn't fall off the table. Wade slowly looks at the god through his eyes sockets and tries to take in the sight. 

"How are you feeling, Pool of Dead?" 

Wade owl blinks at the god and shakes his head, trying to shake off his drowsiness. He wants to speak, but he feels his jaw locked in unexpectedly comfortable. Instead, Wade gives a tired thumbs up and smiles awkwardly around the muzzle. Thor smiles back and lays Wade back on the table. The God looks back at his friends in a hopeful smile. Tony and Bruce take a sigh of relief and walk back towards the elevator but not going in. Soon, Thor joins in and claps his hands loudly together. 

"Now, it's time to check back in with Friend Peter." 

"If I may Thor, it's very early in the morning, we've been up far too long, and it's been a bit stressful with everything going on. Can we do this later when we're not all sleep derived idiots? Or at least, let someone else do it?" 

Thor between the two inventors and his eyes finally take in the disheveled and droopy-eyed state that they're in. The God nods his head and puts his arms back around both inventors' neck. 

"Of course friends, you guys get to sleep and I'll see to it that Peter gets his potion. I'll also be here with Pool of Dead so when he wakes up, I'll tell him everything he needs to know." 

As if on time, Tony makes yawns a bit exaggerated and Bruce stretches tiredly while walking into the waiting elevator. Tony follows soon enough, tiredly waves to Thor while the doors close. Silence falls onto the Medbay, with only Wade's small snores filling the space. Thor quickly makes his way to the middle of the room and clears his throat politely. 

"Friday, may you please call Miss Black Widow or Eye of Hawk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the tag changes? ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO WE GOT THE SCENES! 
> 
> Yeah we got the scenes! 
> 
> DO WE GOT THE PLOT! 
> 
> Yeah we got the-
> 
> *accidentally closes window where chapter was in progress and I didn't save it*
> 
> So, that explains why I didn't update sooner! Really sorry guys, I know how you guys love this story so here I am with an update! Enjoy this as an apology!

Natasha shuffles through the hall, grumbling to herself and thinking of murder. She was sleeping soundly, trying to rest up from her mission she got back from when all of a sudden, Friday announces pretty loudly that Thor wants her to come into the living room. Said it was something important. She hopes, for his sake, that it's something important enough to get her out of bed so early or else she'll get creative in her ways of dealing with annoying people. 

As she makes her way down the long hallway and to the living room entry, she stops in her tracks when she hears two sets of voices coming from a distance. Natasha zones in on the voices and tries to make out what they're at least talking about. One voice was urgent and grand; that was Thor.

The other was shocked and awed about something, adding in comparisons for some reason and making stupid jokes. Clint. She wonders if she'll get more information on what Thor and Clint are talking about as she resumes her walking towards the living room. Once she gets into the large room, her suspicions were correct as she watches Clint's eyes go from shock to curious to some frustration to trying to relax. It's such a rollercoaster to see the different expressions at once, like some form of whiplash. 

Natasha makes more observations as she notices that Thor is holding a styrofoam cup that Clint kept looking at from time to time and it looks like it made him a bit uncomfortable. The two soon stop talking, letting whatever both of them said just hang in the air for processing. That felt like her sign to reveal herself as she goes behind her friend and tap on his shoulder, startling him and making him flail. Natasha sleepily chuckles and the archer gives her a death stare that tries to be intimidating.

"Ah! Friend Natasha, you're here!"

Natasha looks up at Thor and upon further inspection, she notices the god swishing the cup around. Some of the liquid inside spill but not a lot as he needs to. She notices how unnaturally sparkling it was and how the color was just swirling together. It was almost hypnotizing to see it and it took her a long time to get out the trance she suddenly had.

"Yes, I am because it sounded urgent. Is it?"

The assassin's voice goes cold at the last two words, chilling Clint to his core when he realizes that voice. One thing you don't want to do when facing Natasha is to annoy her and waste all her time. Before Thor could nervously answer, the archer gets between Natasha and the god to kind of give him more time.

"Trust me, Nat, it's important. It's....it's about Peter."

"мой маленький паук? что случилось?"*

The voice that came out of Natasha's mouth was unnervingly breathy, quiet, and worried. Like a mother finding out that her child was kidnapped and she was trying to process everything. Clint knew damn well he's felt the same way when he was told the same thing.

It's been an unspoken agreement that everyone on the team, except Tony, was like a very close Aunt or Uncle to the youngest member of their group. They all adopted him in their group and they were his family, so if something were to happen to their own, they all would be on it in an instant, no hesitation needed. Now that Thor has caught the attention of his assassin friend, he clears his throat and steps from behind the archer, holding the cup up like he's toasting out to someone.

"To give you the long-short of it, Friend Peter and Pool of Dead have been put under a spell. That spell is forcing them to be together and it's going to make them do things that they'll both regret. This is a potion for that. I already gave Pool of Dead's his and he's lying asleep on the MedBay table. We also took the liberty to make him a muzzle because he'll be aggressive like a wild animal. I know this seems like a lot but trust me, it isn't."

"Was Peter put up to this? Did Wade do this as some sort of sick joke?"

Clint and Thor felt the hardness and venom in the assassin's tone when she said Deadpool name. 

Another unspoken thing between the group is that almost everyone has a disdain for the mercenary. They didn't like the psychopathic, schizophrenic, unpredictably of him and they didn't like how much time he's been spending with their youngest member. 

However, when Peter came to them one day explaining that the mercenary has taken fewer and fewer contracts, avoids casualties when he can, and even saved Peter's life from time and time again, everyone on the team collectively started to bare with Wade, just as long as Peter kept him on under control. That didn't stop them from making comments and being suspicious of the merc for some time now and they were not afraid of switching that trust into anger.

Now, Natasha and Clint were hearing that Peter could be in danger and it's probably Deadpool's fault? 

Let's just say, Natasha is already finding unique ways to kill Deadpool every time he came back to life. Thor quickly waves his only unoccupied hand from behind Clint and he looks at his friend apologetically.

"F-friend Natasha! It wasn't necessarily Pool of Dead's fault. H-he was trapped and they did the ritual on him. Friend Peter didn't know of the endeavor."

Natasha looks between the god and the archer. She wants to stay mad but if what Thor says is true, then she should at least stay as calm as possible to help out any way she can. Reluctantly, she sighs and calms her breathing and boiling blood from reaching too high.

"So, what do we have to do?"

Thor gets back into his overly excited self as he carefully juts the drink towards Natasha. The assassin looks into the cup with curiosity and she starts to notice what the contents hold. The liquid inside looked a swirling mess of chocolate brown and highlights of dark purple. It looked like plasma but the way it's moving and easily sliding, she wonders what kind of magic is in this.

"This potion will calm the effects of the curses and prolong the process. It won't be much until I find something to dampen the effects more, but it'll do. What I want you to do is to give this potion to Friend Peter and then check on him. Look at his eyes and inside his mouth when he has drunken the potion. When you've done that, please report back to me about what you saw."

Natasha nods her head in understanding as she takes the cup gently into her hands, now realizing how full and heavy it is. With a look of grimace and worry, she looks back at Thor and furrows her brow.

"Is...there a way to compact this? Because if I don't think I can walk in New York and not get bumped into."

Clint shrugs while Thor thinks of a solution that he didn't think of. After a full minute of thinking, Thor snaps his fingers triumphantly and speeds off into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and snatches one of the small water bottles, opening up the cap and pouring the water down the sink. Natasha comes up from behind Thor and hands him the cup. 

Carefully, Thor grabs the cup and starts to pour the potion inside the bottle with precision. The god finishes relatively quickly as he swishes the potion in the bottle, making the liquid sparkle and glow a bit. He caps the bottle and gives it back to Natasha who quietly shuffles back to the living room with Clint. 

"Alright, so, all I have to do is give this Peter and check on him?" 

Thor nods and walks out of the kitchen and towards the elevators. Without another word, the three heroes went there separate ways with Clint going down to the training room, Thor going to check on Wade and Natasha going to her room to do a quick change and then go off on her mission.

\----------------------------

Peter didn't know what to expect when his tired eyes are met with a smiling and calm Black Widow. He almost didn't recognize her as she's wearing civilian clothes, a black jacket with only a few signs of silver, some dark blue jeans that look faded and worn, some black combat boots, and her fiery red hair is wrapped up tightly in a baseball cap. His eyes try to blink out the blurry mess but instead of being annoyed, he steps to the side and lets her in. 

Natasha thanks him in her native tongue as she steps into the small apartment. Peter gently closes his door and follows his Aunt Nat towards the couch where they both sit in silence for a while. 

Soon, Natasha puts her hand into her pocket and brings out the bottle full of Thor's potion, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Peter sits up to look at the bottle and its contents. Natasha scoots closer to Peter and pats his back, making the younger male sigh in relief.

"мой маленький паук, drink this potion. Thor made it for you so that you can get past this stupid curse that Deadpool has gotten you into. Ugh, I should be yelling at him right now."

Peter notices how Nat is grabbing and clenching way too hard onto her jacket sleeve while cursing and swearing in Russian. The young hero takes the bottle from the table and opens the cap. 

Out of curiosity, Peter goes in to sniff the drink before drinking and he blinks a few times when the smell of some earthy mint mixed with fresh soil. The smell itself is oddly calming and comforting. It's like he's known this scent his entire life and now smelling it again is making him remember lost things from his past. He knows it's weird, but he feels all tingly and nice as he continues.

In a gentle persuasion, Natasha places her fingers on the bottom of the bottle and tilts it enough that Peter may get the message. Soon enough, Peter takes the bottle into his mouth and drinks the potion, gagging a bit at the surprisingly thick liquid. He tilts his head back as he finishes the bottle and he lets his eyes look at the ceiling. 

Just as he predicted, he suddenly got tingly all over from his fingers to his toes and he felt a little light-headed. Natasha panics at the sudden shift as she watches her nephew go pliant and limp like a dead body.

It's too quiet for her liking as she frantically curses and holds two fingers on his neck, frantically searching for a beating pulse. She calms down once she feels the slow and steady heartbeat of her nephew. She pulls out her phone and looks at the clock, counting the seconds. 

One of Thor's instructions was to wait a minute for the potion to activate. The seconds felt painfully slow and unbearable to Natasha but Peter sits on the couch, in a blanket of warmth and smells. Peter lifts his head to look at his aunt and he sees the worry on her face as she looks at him. He gives her a dazed smile and stretches, still blissed out and calm.

"Alright Peter, I need to check on you. As I said before, Thor made that potion so it can combat the curse. I have to check your eyes and then your teeth."

Peter looks at the assassin like a confused child and owl blinks at her, wondering what she means. Checking his teeth and eyes? What does she mean?

"M-my teeth? And eyes?"

"Yes, now would you mind holding still?"

The assassin is met with silence and then a calming nod. Peter moves his body so that he was facing Natasha. Gently as she can, the assassin brings her hands to Peter's face, using her thumbs to open the younger hero's eyes enough so that she can see the color changing and she gasps seeing it. When first opening the eyes, amber gold almost takes over Peter's normal chocolate brown eyes. 

Slowly but surely, the golden amber retreats into the pupil like a vacuum. Soon, there was barely any hint of the amber color, with only specks sparkling here and there. Natasha looks at it longer than needed but she forces herself to continue the inspection. 

She let's go of Peter's eyelids and soon moves her thumbs towards the corners of his mouth, slowly lifting the upper lips so that she can see inside. She winces at the abnormal sharpness and longness of the canines. She winces more in concern when the fangs start to retreat faster than necessary, making it look painful. Peter makes a whining sound at the sudden pain in his teeth but he didn't want to bite or go wild over it so he bears the pain and quietly suffers.

Natasha finally releases her hold on the hero's mouth and she lightly pats his back in comfort when Peter frees some tiny whimpers like an injured animal. When the whimpers stop, Peter uses some of his strength to lift his head so he can look back at the assassin in a hazy glance. Natasha carefully gets up from the couch and then makes sure the tired hero isn't falling out off. 

As soon as Peter is laying his back on the cushions, sighing deeply as he continues to wrap himself in the smells and comfort of the potion. Natasha looks over Peter one last time and breaths out. She leaves as soon as she feels that Peter is comfortable enough but, she stops in front of the door when she hears light and breathy whisper. The assassin worries her way towards the sleepy hero on the couch and then looks at the face now covered by his arm.

"I'm sorry, мой маленький паук, did you say something?"

Without removing his arm, he moves his head to look at Natasha and then breathes in, still smelling that comforting home smell.

"It wasn't Wade's fault. He was tricked and couldn't do anything. Don't blame Wade. Please."

The words were slurred and slow. The tone sounded serious and desperate like he's on the verge of dying. Natasha blinks at Peter, not believing he just said that and at such a late point in time. The assassin shakes her head while lifting her hand towards Peter's curly locks, gently smoothing them out and listening to the calm slowing breathing.

"I'm not gonna blame Wilson, ok. I was just worried about you. He has...a reputation."

Peter moves his arm up enough so that he can see his aunt's face, still filled with concern. The younger hero smiles and digs himself into the couch.

"He would never hurt me. Just... don't blame him. He has a lot to deal with."

Natasha's breath hitches once those words fall out. Was this some sort of side effect to the potion? Is Peter just speaking his mind right now?

"I'll keep that in mind. I have to go now, but stay here and rest up."

Peter doesn't say anything as Natasha pulls her hand back and then walks back to the front door. She quietly opens the door and sneaks out, closing the door behind her as best as she can. Soon enough, she's power walking down the stairs towards the main lobby and out the door, still worried about her nephew but trusting him enough. She makes it outside and looks around her, making sure no one notices her or anything. 

Once the coast is clear, she gets on her bike and speeds off towards the Tower. Meanwhile, as Peter rests on the couch, lightly breathing in the air, a single text message appears on Peter's phone.

_'Hey, wanna talk?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> мой маленький паук? что случилось?- my little spider? what happened?


	9. A Rewrite!

Hey! Everyone! 

Uh, this is probably a weird thing look at when getting an update and I wanna say sorry for the very long and slow updates for stories. I've read your comments and my heart swells to think that people actually like my writing and want more. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. 

Now, looking at the title, it's exactly what you think it is: I'm rewriting this story. 

While rereading this story, I do this a lot because I like to see if I made too many mistakes and read it like I would any other story, I noticed that I knew where I was going but I didn't do it right. I created the first chapter and some others when my writing was much less to be desired and I don't like it very much. I'm happy you guys like it, but personally, I could do better. 

That's why I'm doing this update. I'm going to rewrite the story and change things I wrote and how everything is written. I will keep some elements but I will be changing a lot of stuff so the plot can be more coherent and feel more consistent. 

Again, very sorry for people who really like this story, it's just that I know I can do better and I want to. I'm going to rewrite this entire thing and finish it, that's a promise. The first rewritten chapter will go up probably today or tomorrow but expect a chapter soon. 

Hope you guys are having a good day or month and I hope you all are staying safe while under quarantine. I love you guys and your support and comments! They are the main reason I'm wanting to do better, so stay tuned! Love ya! 💙ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ\\(￣︶￣*\\))


End file.
